Neal Caffrey
Neal George Caffrey ist charmant, raffiniert und gilt als einer der besten Fälscher der Welt. Er war ein Krimineller, der sehr schwer zu fassen war, doch nach drei Jahren wurde er schließlich vom FBI Agenten Peter Burke geschnappt. Trotz mehrerer begangener Verbrechen konnte er, auf Grund von fehlender Beweislast nur für die Fälschung von Bonds verurteilt werden. Nachdem er bis auf 3 Monate seine insgesamt vierährige Haftstrafe verbüßt hatte, brach er, nach einem Besuch seiner Freundin Kate Moreau, aus dem Gefängnis aus. Er wird nach kurzer Zeit von Peter geschnappt und vertraut ihm an, dass Kate ihn verlassen hat und er aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen ist, um sie zurück zu bekommen. Um nicht vier weitere Jahre im Gefängnis absitzen zu müssen, bietet Neal Peter einen Deal an, welcher Neal in einer Beraterposition unter Peters Aufsicht für das FBI in einem Fall vorsieht. Nach der, maßgeblich durch Neal, erfolgreichen Festnahme des Holländers, verlängert das FBI den Deal, sodass er nun seine vierjährige Haftstrafe als Berater des FBI absitzen muss. Charakter Neal ist für sein gutes Aussehen, seine Fitness, seine Intelligenz, seine Fähigkeit zu reden und auch mal zu lügen und sein Charisma bekannt. Diese Eigenschaften haben sich schon oft als sehr nützlich in seinem Job erwiesen und dienen als Vorteil in vielen Fällen, wenn sein Leben oder das einer anderen Person auf dem Spiel steht. Frühes Leben Neal kam am 21. März Ende der 70er Jahre als Sohn von James Bennett und seiner Frau Mrs. Caffrey-Bennett zur Welt. Sein Geburtsname ist Bennett. (Diminishing Returns, Parting Shots, Compromising Positions, Ancient History) Neal erwähnte, dass sein Vater während einem Polizeieinsatz gestorben ist als er zwei Jahre alt war. Seine Mutter erzählte ihm immer er sei ein Held gewesen, so wie es seiner Meinung nach jeder Junge hören wollte. Neal wuchs als Halbwaise auf und wollte immer so sein wie sein Vater. Er gibt später Peter gegenüber aber zu, dass sein Vater ein korrupter Cop war und seine Mutter ihm wirklich nur das erzählte, was jeder kleine Junge gerne hören würde. (Beweise für Burma) Kathryn Hill, besser bekannt unter ihrem Decknamen Ellen Parker, enthüllt später, dass Neals Vater wegen Mordes an einem Polizisten verhaftet wurde, als er zwei Jahre alt war. Deswegen hat Neal ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Später wurden noch andere Beweise gefunden und Ellen, die James' Partnerin war, musste ihn festnehmen. Sie wurde dann mit Neal und seiner Mutter Teil des Zeugenschutzes und Neal wuchs in dem Glauben auf sein Name sei Danny Brooks und sein Vater wäre als Held gestorben. (Beweise für Burma, Diminishing Returns) Laut Ellen hatte Neal schon in seiner Kindheit mit einigen Leuten zu tun, die keinen guten Einfluss auf ihn hatten. Seine Mutter war oft mit sich selbst beschäftigt und so kam er oft zu spät zur Schule. Das versuchte er zu lösen, indem er die Uhr im Klassenzimmer auf 30 Minuten später stellte, aber der Plan wurde schnell entdeckt. Danny versuchte es dann, indem er die Straßen blockierte, sodass der Bus direkt an seinem Haus vorbei fahren musste. Er erklärte, dass der Plan für ein paar Tage funktionierte, dann wurde er schlauer und fälschte sich eine Busfahrkarte. Danach war er nie wieder zu spät. (Parting Shots) Neal erwähnt gegenüber June auch einmal, dass er als er neun Jahre alt war auf dem Heimweg öfter mal in einem Schwimmbad vorbeigeschaut hat. Sie erkennt schnell, dass es da voll von Verbrechern gewesen sein muss. St. Louis in Missouri wird später von Neal als der Ort bestätigt, wo er damals (noch als Danny) seine Kindheit verbracht hat. (Stealing Home, Parting Shots) Als Neal 18 war, verrät Ellen ihm die Wahrheit. Danny verlässt den Zeugenschutz, ändert seinen Namen wieder zu Neal, nimmt als Nachnamen den Mädchennamen seiner Mutter an und zieht nach New York City. Es wird angedeutet, dass die Wahrheit über seinen Vater eine Art Startschuss für sein kriminelles Leben war. (Diminishing Returns) Sonst ist aus dieser Zeit eher wenig über Neal bekannt, außer, dass er nie die Schule beendete. Sein ganzes Wissen über Kunst und Geschichte hat er sich also selbst beigebracht. Eine Weile nachdem er in New York angekommen ist, trifft er auf Mozzie. Mozzie sieht wie Neal einen Spieler auf der Straße um 500$ betrügt und schickt ihm ein Kind nach, das herausfinden soll wo er wohnt. Später kommt Mozzie in Neals Apartment vorbei und ihre Partnerschaft beginnt. Das erste Ziel der beiden ist ein CEO namens Vincent Adler. Durch ihn wird Neal zu dem Neal, den wir heute kennen. Er führte ihn zu den teuren Anzügen, zeigt ihm zum ersten Mal ein Fraktal und bei Adler trifft er das erste Mal auf Alexandra Hunter. Ebenfalls das erste Mal trifft er dort auf Kate. Wegen ihr opfert er sein Leben bei Adler später dem als Betrüger. Schon kurze Zeit später verschwindet Adler spurlos und nimmt all das Geld mit. Es wird als enthüllt, dass auch er nur ein Betrüger war. Er lässt all seine Mitarbeiter, darunter auch Kate und Neal, ohne Job und ohne Geld zurück. (Neal Rising - Wie alles begann) Arbeitslos und ohne einen Cent beschließt Neal, Kate zu erzählen wer er wirklich ist. Danach beginnen Kate, Neal und Mozzie andere zusammen zu betrügen. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem Neal versucht Kate hereinzulegen um mit ihr gemeinsam in Europa nach der Spieldose zu suchen. Kate kommt aber erst darauf, als Neal Kopenhagen erwähnt und wird sauer. Sie erklärt dass sie von der Spieldose weiß und dass Alex ihm das erste Mal darüber berichtet hat, als sie sich das erste Mal trafen. Sie beschuldigt Neal, dass er versucht habe sie zu betrügen, was ihn dazu bringt allein nach Kopenhagen zu fliegen, während Kate in New York bleibt. Unglücklicherweise läuft der Job ohne Kate schief und Alex landet in einem französischen Krankenhaus, während Neal nur knapp fliehen kann. (Neal Rising - Wie alles begann) Nach seiner Rückkehr entdeckt er, dass Kate sich vor ihm versteckt. Er startet schließlich größere Verbrechen, beginnt zu fälschen, damit sie wieder auf ihn aufmerksam wird. Das FBI findet sie schließlich und stellt fest, dass Neal keine Ahnung hat wo sie im Moment ist. Sie stellen ihm eine Falle und so wird er das erste Mal von Peter Burke geschnappt. (Neal Rising - Wie alles begann) Staffel 1 Neal ist in einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis und kurz vor dem Ende seiner vierjährigen Haftstrafe als Kate ihn besuchen kommt. Sie sagt zu ihm, dass sie das alles nicht mehr kann und dass sie Schluss macht. Das war das letzte mal, dass er sie sieht. Verwirrt und sehr verletzt versucht Neal einige Male, sie von dem Plan abzubringen, schafft es aber nicht. Er heckt dann einen Plan aus und will sie finden, um sie zu überzeugen ihn nicht zu verlassen. Nachdem er erfolgreich aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen ist, geht er zu ihrer letzten bekannten Adresse und findet alles leer auf. Kurze Zeit später kommt Peter an und nimmt ihn erneut fest. Neal geht, sehr enttäuscht von Kate, freiwillig mit. Kurz bevor sie gehen sieht er eine Faser auf Peters Jackett und ihm kommt eine Idee. Er bringt Peter dazu, dass er ihn einmal im Gefängnis besuchen kommt wenn er ihm jetzt sofort sagt, was das für eine Faser ist. Peter verspricht es und später im Gefängnis präsentiert Neal seine Idee - er kann seine vierjährige Haftstrafe unter Aufsicht des FBI als Berater verbringen. Er will Peter überzeugen, indem er sagt es gäbe da ja auch noch eine elektronische Fußfessel. Peter erklärt, dass er weiß, dass Neal aus dem Gefängnis will um nach Kate zu suchen. Neal verneint das nicht. Peter nimmt Neals Vorschlag jedoch an und bringt ihn in ein billiges, heruntergekommenes Motel. Als Neal sich beschwert erklärt Peter, dass sein monatliches Budget 700$ beträgt und dass er jederzeit ausziehen könne, falls er etwas besseres findet. Neal will sich später etwas zum anziehen kaufen und trifft in einem Second Hand Shop auf die reiche Witwe June Ellington, welche die Sachen ihres verstorbenen Mannes spenden will. Neal unterhält sich nett mit ihr und findet heraus, dass sie in der Nähe wohnt und ein Zimmer frei hat. Er besitzt schließlich nicht nur eine Luxuswohnung mit einer tollen Aussicht, sondern auch noch einen Kleiderschrank voller Designeranzüge, Schuhe und Hüte, die später sein Markenzeichen werden. Später wird enthüllt, dass Kate von jemandem mit einem Ring vom FBI dazu gezwungen wird, die Spieldose zu finden, die Neal angeblich geklaut hat. Neal hat die Dose aber nicht wirklich geklaut und glaubt, dass die Person die der Box am nähsten gekommen ist, Alex Hunter ist. Er meldet sich also bei Alex und will mit ihr gemeinsam die Spieldose klauen. Er findet heraus, dass der Mann mit dem Ring Garrett Fowler ist. Dieser wurde jedoch ebenfalls betrogen und muss die Dose finden. Fowler erklärt Neal später, dass Kate mit ihm einen Deal gemacht hat. Wenn sie ihm die Box beschafft, dann werden Neal und Kate unter Tarnidentitäten ins Ausland geschickt, wo sie ihr Leben in ruhe leben können. Fowler beginnt also mit der Operation Mentor, die, wie er sagt, nur für Neal ist. Neal klaut mit Alex' Hilfe die Box und Kate wartet in einem Privatjet bereits auf Neal, der noch mit Peter spricht. Dieser ist am Flugplatz aufgetaucht und versucht Neal aufzuhalten. Gerade als Neal sich von Peter verabschieden und zum Flugzeug gehen will, explodiert es mit Kate darin. Staffel 2 Wegen der Aktionen von Neal, um an die Spieldose zu gelangen, landet er erstmal wieder im Gefängnis. Peter lässt seine Beziehungen spielen, um ihn wieder als seinen Berater zurück zu bekommen. Neal stimmt dem zu, allerdings hat er nun ein neues Ziel. Er will Fowler finden. Er glaubt nämlich dieser sei derjenige, der Kate umgebracht hat und ihn auch töten wollte. Er denkt, dass die Bombe nur zu früh explodiert sei. Neal kontaktiert also Alex, die nichts damit zutun haben will, da jetzt jemand hinter ihr her ist - die selbe Person die hinter Neal wegen der Spieldose her war. Ihr neuer Plan bekommt also zwei Ziele: Fowler finden und die Zielscheibe von Alex' Rücken bekommen. Der Plan endet erfolgreich und Neal findet Fowler. Er bedroht ihn mit einer Waffe, doch Peter kommt gerade rechtzeitig und überzeugt Neal nicht zu schießen, da er kein Mörder ist und er das sein ganzes Leben lang bereuen würde. Neal ist Peter später sehr dankbar als er herausfindet, dass Fowler nicht derjenige ist, der "die Fäden zieht". Fowler erklärt, dass der Sprengstoff Kates Idee war, da sie über dem Meer mit Fallschirmen abgesprungen wären. Als angeblich Tote hätten sie in Ruhe ihr Leben leben können. Später wird enthüllt, dass derjenige Neals ehemaliger Boss Vincent Adler war. Dieser ist, wie sich herausstellt, der Sohn eines ehemaligen Soldaten aus dem dritten Reich, der hinter einem U-Boot Schatz her ist. Für einen ähnlichen Effekt sorgt Alex, die erzählt, dass sie die Enkelin von Gerhardt Wagner ist. Dieser hatte das Kommando über die Notsignale des U-Boots. Er baute in das U-Boot ein Fraktal ein, welches ihn zurück zu dem gesunkenen Boot bringen sollte. Das Fraktal war als Tonfolge in der Spieldose versteckt, deswegen waren Alex und Adler hinter ihr her. Adler findet schließlich das U-Boot und entführt Alex, Neal und Peter. Er benutzt Alex als eine Geisel, damit Neal ihm das voller TNT gepackte U-Boot öffnet. Als Neal und Peter das geschafft haben, finden sie einen sehr großen Schatz. Nach dem Fund lässt Adler sie betäuben und zu einem Trockendock bringen. Mit dem Auftrag Wasser einzulassen, lassen Adler und seine Männer sie allein. Sie sind mit Kabelbindern gefesselt und Alex erklärt, dass sie ein Messer in ihrem BH hat. Neal holt es heraus und befreit alle. Schon sehr bald darauf werden sie von Sara Ellis, Diana Barrigan, Clinton Jones und Mozzie gerettet. Später finden sie Adler, der vor Neal zugibt, Kate ermordet zu haben. Gerade in diesem Moment explodiert das Lagerhaus, in dem der Schatz ist. Adler wird wütend und beschuldigt Neal, das Lagerhaus gesprengt zu haben. Er richtet eine Waffe auf ihn und will ihn erschießen, doch Peter kommt eher an, erschießt Adler und rettet somit Neal. Als Neal zurück in sein Apartment kommt, findet er auf dem Tisch einen Schlüssel und eine Adresse. Als er dort ankommt, findet er den angeblich gesprengten Schatz. Staffel 3 Mozzie hatte den Schatz mit Neals gemalten Bildern getauscht, um Adler und das FBI in dem Glauben zu lassen, der Schatz sei zerstört. Mozzie ist schon sehr aufgeregt und macht Pläne um New York zu verlassen. Neal zögert allerdings, weil er seine Freunde und Sara nicht verlassen will, mit der er jetzt zusammen ist. Neal entdeckt schließlich, dass Peter ein Stück seines eigenen Bildes am Lagerhaus gefunden hat, und Neal deswegen immer noch verdächtigt, den Schatz gestohlen zu haben. Er ersetzt das Stück dann durch ein neues, welches er aus den Originalfarben dieser Zeit macht, damit Peter überzeugt ist, dass es wirklich der echte Schatz war. Das beruhigt Peter für eine Zeit, bis Diana eine Liste mit Schätzen aus dem U-Boot findet. Peter wird mit dieser Liste wissen, dass die Kunstwerke nicht verbrannt sind wenn sie sie verkaufen. Mozzie will überprüfen ob sie alles haben was auf der Liste steht, so klaut Neal diese aus Peters Haus. während er und Elizabeth weg sind. Neal realisiert, dass wenn Mozzie die Liste bekommt, sie alles verkaufen können was nicht darauf steht und aus New York fliehen können. Unwillig zu gehen lügt er Mozzie an und sagt die Liste existiert nicht wirklich. Später taucht Matthew Keller, ein alter Rivale von Neal, auf und glaubt ebenfalls, Neal hat den Schatz. Er versucht Neal dazu zu zwingen ihm alles zu geben, doch das FBI rettet Neal. Bevor Keller gefasst werden kann trifft Neal auf die Antiquitätenhändlerin und Hehlerin Raquel LaRoque, die Keller wegen den 6 Millionen Dollar Belohnung umbringen will. Das ist der genaue Betrag eines Degas, den Mozzie verkaufen wollte. Er stand allerdings auf der Liste. Neal ist dann praktisch dazu gezwungen Mozzie zu verraten, dass die Liste existiert und Mozzie wird sehr sauer. Nachdem sie den echten Degas wieder beschafft haben und durch eine Fälschung getauscht, verkündet Mozzie, dass seine Partnerschaft mit Neal vorbei ist. Schon kurze Zeit später kommt Keller schon wieder und verlangt von Neal den Schatz. Er entführt dafür Elizabeth, was Neal dazu bringt zuzugeben, dass er den Schatz wirklich die ganze Zeit über hatte. Er sagt aber auch, dass er ihn nicht geklaut hat, sondern Mozzie. Peter ist sehr wütend auf Neal und dieser erklärt gleich dass er alles nötige tun wird um Elizabeth zu befreien. Peter und Neal gehen gleich zu dem Lagerhaus wo der Schatz war, stellen jedoch fest, dass Mozzie ihn woanders hin gebracht hat. Neal kontaktiert Mozzie und erklärt ihm, dass Elizabeth entführt wurde. Mozzie kehrt zurück um sie zu befreien und Keller wird schließlich festgenommen und ins Gefängnis gebracht. Neals Freundschaft mit Mozzie und Peter kommt langsam wieder in Ordnung, als Peters Mentor Phillip Kramer auftaucht. Er will Neals Anhörung sabotieren, doch Peter versucht das zu verhindern. Kramer findet währenddessen jedoch Beweise dafür, dass Neal den Raphael gestohlen hat, welcher sich, wie sich herausstellt bei Ellen Parker befindet. Peter hilft ihn zu decken und holt derweil Sara ins Boot, die Kramer erzählt das Bild wäre schon eine Weile wieder da. Neal, der auf den Gondeln zu Ellen kam um Kramer zu entkommen, soll von diesem nun wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses festgenommen werden. Peter gibt ihm dabei heimlich das Signal, dass er fliehen soll und er geht in sein Apartment, knackt die Fußfessel und steigt mit Mozzie in ein Flugzeug. Staffel 4 Neal und Mozzie enden in Kap Verde, wo sie sich als James Maine und Barry ausgeben. Neal trifft und datet dort eine Cafébesitzerin namens Maya und wird später einem sehr wichtigen Inselbewohner, Dobbs, vorgestellt. Er bezahlt Dobbs 25.000$ für Schutz, falls ihn jemanden suchen sollte. Er wird später jedoch von Peter kontaktiert, der ihn vor einem FBI Agenten warnt, der ihn verfolgt. Während Peter schon auf dem Weg nach Kap Verde ist, entdeckt der Agent, Collins, Peters Aufzeichnungen und folgt ihm dort hin. Peter hilft Neal beim fliehen und findet heraus, dass Dobbs nur ein Alias ist und der Mann eigentlich Robert McLeish ist, welcher #4 auf der FBI Liste der meistgesuchten Personen ist. Peter dreht die Situation so geschickt um, sodass Neal nicht wieder ins Gefängnis muss. Zurück in New York versucht Neal durch Ellen mehr über seinen Vater herauszufinden. Ellen war früher Partnerin von Neals Vater, so erhofft er sich, durch sie mehr zu erfahren. Ellen kontaktiert Sam, welcher den Fall übernommen hat, als Ellen in den Zeugenschutz kam. Bevor Ellen die beiden vorstellen kann, wird sie aber gefunden und umgebracht, was Neal dazu bringt, Sam alleine zu finden. Sam erklärt er würde mitspielen, solange das FBI nicht beteiligt ist, was Neal dazu bringt Peter im dunklen zu lassen. Neal und Sam erfahren, dass Peter den Namen Samuel Phelps in der FBI Datenbank gesucht hat und herausgefunden hat, dass Sam nicht wirklich Sam ist. Nachdem "Sam" von Dennis Flynn gefangen genommen wird, rettet Neal ihn und gibt Peter gleichzeitig eine Blutprobe von einem Taschentuch. Peter ruft Neal mit dem Ergebnis an: Es ist Neals Vater James Bennett. Aussehen Neal ist ein sehr attraktiver Mann. Er hat mittellanges, dunkelbraunes bis schwarzes Haar und blaue Augen. Er ist gut gebaut, schlank und kleidet sich sehr stilvoll. Er trägt Anzüge, Lackschuhe, manchmal Hüte; einfach immer die teuerste und beste Kleidung, denn Neal achtet sehr auf sein Äußeres. Beziehungen Peter Burke Hauptartikel: Neal - Peter Peter ist ein FBI Agent, der Neal das erste Mal geschnappt hat und auch später das zweite Mal, als er für Kate aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen ist. Neal ist inzwischen Peters Berater und die beiden verbindet eine tiefe, wenn auch komplizierte, Freundschaft. In der Episode Die Dritte Welt vor der Haustür gibt Neal Peter gegenüber sogar zu, dass Peter der einzige ist, dem er wirklich vertraut. Kate Moreau Hauptartikel: Neal - Kate Kate ist Neals Freundin und er würde wirklich alles für sie tun. Ihr erstes Date war im Hotelzimmer eines reichen Mannes, in das sie eingebrochen sind. Nachdem Kate ihn verlässt, bricht er für sie aus dem Gefängnis aus, stellt aber fest, dass sie verschwunden ist. Neal macht dann mit Peter einen Deal um als Berater beim FBI zu arbeiten, damit er sie weiterhin suchen kann. Sie finden sich schließlich wieder, doch Kate stirbt, als das Flugzeug explodiert. Mozzie Mozzie ist Neals Partner. Die beiden lernten sich kennen, als Neal noch neu in New York war. In der Episode Ist Hoffnung nur eine Illusion? verabschieden sie sich, da Neal mit Kate auswandern will. Gleich zum Start der zweiten Staffel, Wo steht wer?, machen die beiden aber gleich schon weiter wie bisher. Sie suchen Kates Mörder. In der dritten Staffel haben sie eine Zeit lang Probleme, da Neal Mozzie angelogen hat. Die Beziehung erholt sich aber sehr schnell wieder. Alexandra Hunter Hauptartikel: Neal - Alex Sara Ellis Hauptartikel: Neal - Sara Ellen Parker Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 4